The present invention relates to self-serve vehicle fuel dispensing systems, and more particularly to a remote control system utilizing a transmitter, receiver, and an electronically controlled relay for energizing fuel dispensing pumps. An attendant may push a button on a portable transmitter, enabling a pump control circuit, giving a customer a preset time interval in which to reset the mechanism before dispensing fuel. The same enabling function may be performed from several fixed push-button stations located at various places convenient to the attendant.
Heretofore, in the use of self-serve vehicle fuel dispensing pumps, it has been necessary to operate a switch or push-button inside the station, or to unlock a pump with a special key when a customer desired to use the self-serve pumps. In some cases, the self-serve pumps have been left in an "active" or "ready" condition at all times during which the station is open. In the first case, an attendant is required to go into the station to push the button or operate the switch or unlock the pump by use of a key. If he is in the process of dispensing fuel at one of the full-serve pumps, checking oil in a vehicle, or performing other related duties in conjunction with the operation of a service station, it is necessary that he either interrupt what he is doing, or make the self-serve customer wait until he is finished. Where the pumps are allowed to remain "active" throughout the day, there is a danger of unauthorized use of the pumps. With a large number of self-serve pumps at several locations on the station property, and with several customers desiring to use the pumps at the same time, it is most difficult for the station operator to maintain control over the pumps, and to determine the quantity of fuel dispensed to and the amount of money due from each of the several customers. This has generally been achieved only with expensive cashier systems.